


Crushing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crushes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Crushing

Wade has a crush on Hawkeye.  
He likes the man,  
Who is a walking human disaster,  
Who doesn't let anything stop him.  
Wade just wants to,  
Wrap the man in a blanket,  
And cuddle with him.  
He treats Wade like a normal person,  
And not an insane assassin.  
That makes Wade like and respect him even more.


End file.
